Teoria de Edwardsismo cronico
by your lamb
Summary: ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC SINO UNA ALOCADA TEORIA IDEADA CON UNA AMIGA FLOR ME ENCANTO CONOCERTE ,PERO TODO ESTA FUNDAMENTADO CON DATOS VERIDICOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDOLA O SIENTIENDOSE IDENTIFICADAS


Mira eso Jacob me interrumpi se al ndome a un guila en el momento en que se lanzaba en picado hacia el oc ano desde una altura incre ble. Recuper el control en el ltimo minuto, y s lo sus garras rozaron la superficie de las olas, apenas durante un instante. Despu s volvi a aletear, con las alas tensas por el esfuerzo de cargar con el peso del pescado enorme que acababa de pescar . Lo ves por todas partes dijo con voz repentinamente distante . La naturaleza sigue su curso, cazador y presa, el c rculo infinito de la vida y la muerte.  
No entend a el sentido del serm n de la naturaleza; supuse que s lo quer a cambiar el tema de la conversaci n, pero entonces se volvi a mirarme con un negro humor en los ojos.  
Y desde luego, no ver s al pez intentando besar al guila. Jam s ver s eso sonri con una mueca burlona.  
Le devolv la sonrisa, una sonrisa tirante, porque a n ten a un sabor cido en la boca.  
Quiz s el pez lo est intentando le suger . Es dif cil saber lo que piensa un pez. Las guilas son unos p jaros bastante atractivos, ya sabes.  
A eso es a lo que se reduce todo? su voz se volvi aguda . A tener un buen aspecto?  
No seas est pido, Jacob.

A partir de esta conversaci n, y aplicando ciertos conocimientos hemos llegado a esta teor a, que tiene una base te rica cient fica, es decir nada de lo que se leer a continuaci n es producto 100% de un delirio sino que tiene un marco te rico que lo acompa a y sostiene.

Teor a del edwardsismo CRONICO

Todas nosotras las fan ticas somos los peces, somos muchas y las guilas son pocas por no decir una sola.  
Los peces se ven presionados por los status sociales y las imposiciones de la moda que la misma sociedad nos obliga a seguir. Dichos est ndares son utilizados para ser aceptados como miembro de grupo o de la sociedad en si. Y dentro de esos est ndares no est n contempladas las relaciones con las guilas ya que ellas son como nuestras "sirenas" (haciendo una clara analog a a los cuentos griegos)... estas guilas nos deslumbran con su belleza, perfecci n o su destreza.  
Es asi que caemos rendidas a sus pies... Lo que seg n los est ndares impuestos equivale a la muerte segura o a la traici n al grupo al que permanecemos. Al mismo tiempo hay que pensar que las misma guila tambi n se encuentra en una encrucijada sin saber que hacer ya que le gusta pez pero no lo puede besar porque sabe que lo va a lastimar y/o se lo puede comer entonces prefiere mantenerse lejos y admirar la belleza del pez a distancia pero a la vez el resto de las guilas y peces los mirar raro y no los entienden Lo que nunca se tuvo en cuenta es que dentro del cardumen hubo una bacteria llamada EDWARDSIELLA (mas precisamente edwarsiella tarda ,una bacteria que es flora habitual de los animales de SANFRE FRIA y que es transmitida al hombre por ingerir pescado crudo provocando as ELEVACION DE LA TEMPERATURA,A LO QUE CONLLEVA A DELIRIOS E HIPERVENTILACION EN CASOS EXTREMOS, s ntomas claramente conocidos entre la comunidad crepusculiana), que no por ser bacteria hay que entender que nos causo mal. Sino todo lo contrario nos mostro un mundo por completo diferente. Y nos alent a no tener miedo de besar al guila cuando esta se acerque al agua, por que por muy insigficante que parezcamos es muy probable que seas la vida o el mundo de esa guila. Y esa guila no puede vivir sin nosotras dado que somos su alimento... su raz n de existir.....

Como tratamiento se aconseja_ Tener una dosis diaria (como m nimo) de informaci n relacionada a la saga, sus actores o a la autora. Leer peri dicamente fragmentos de los libros para saciar la ansiedad. De no tener los libros con uno usar las frases del facebook.

TODOS LOS DATOS APORTADOS PARA LA REALIZACION DE ESTA TEORIA ESTAN AVALADOS CIENTIFICAMENTE Y PARA LA QUE TENGA DUDA, REALMENTE EXISTE UNA BACTERIA LLAMADA EDWARSIELLA (BUSCAR EN GOOGLE ES MUY COMUN)

Esta teor a fue realizada por:

Florencia Zanardi haciendo los aportes sociol gicos.  
Y Elizabeth Renteria haciendo los aportes microbiol gicos.

Ambas desde su propia experiencia frente a esta enfermedad que hemos denominado EDWARDSISMO CRONICO. 


End file.
